United States of North America Air Force
The USNAAF defends the airspace of the USNA and its allies and provides air support for ground and naval forces. Structure The USNAAF is made of 2 different branches: The USNA Regular Air Force and the USNA Air National Guard. Strength The USNAAF currently operates 70 Squadrons of combat aircraft as well as 36 Support Squadrons Equipment F-22 Raptor F-15 (Air National Guard) A-10 Warthog B-52 Stratofortress B-1 Lancer C-130 Hercules C-5 Galaxy C-141 Starlifter UH-60 AH-64 AH-1 Units 1st USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in New Washington DC AFB 2nd USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in Newfoundland Military Complex 3rd USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in New Boston AFB 4th USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in Diego Garcia AFB 5th USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in New Washington DC AFB 6th USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in Packston AFB 7th USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in New Denver AFB 8th USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in Nanuvit AFB 9th USNAAF Interceptor Fighter Wing (Active); based in Yellowknife AFB 1st Tactical Fighter Wing (Active); based in New Washington DC AFB 2nd Tactical Fighter Wing (Active); based in Newfoundland Military Complex 3rd Tactical Fighter Wing (Active); based in Diego Garcia AFB 4th Tactical Fighter Wing (Active); based in Yellowknife AFB 1st Strategic Bomber Wing (Deactivated); based in New Washington DC AFB 2nd Strategic Bomber Wing (Deactivated); based in New Hartford AFB 3rd Strategic Bomber Wing (Deactivated); based in Newfoundland Military Complex 1st Airborne Command Squadron (Active); based in New Washington DC AFB 2nd Airborne Command Squadron (Active); based in New Washington DC AFB 3rd Airborne Command Squadron (Active); based in Newfoundland Naval Complex 4th Airborne Command Squadron (Active); based in Yellowknife AFB 5th Airborne Command Squadron (Active); based in Diego Garcia AFB Major Commands USNAAF Northern Command USNAAF Southern Command History The United States of North America Air Force was formed on September 14, 2007. On November 25, 2007 the USNAAF revealed the existence of several squadrons of E-3 Sentry Surveillance Aircraft. They were dispersed among the various commands. During the BLEU-NADC War The USNAAF had a rather lackluster performance. It was forced to face a numerically and technologically superior enemy with a small & obsolete force. Although a Combat Air Patrol was initiated BLEU spies lowered alert levels throughout the military and the CAP returned to their bases. When the initial attack began most of the USNAAF was on the ground and destroyed. A retaliatory raid was launched but was wiped out. From that point on most USNAAF forces were destroyed and when the peace terms were announced all surviving aircraft were scrapped. On May 8th 2008 the peace terms expired and the USNAAF looked to purchase many technologically advanced aircraft to prevent a repeat of the BLEU-NADC War. On May 22 2008 the USNAAF received an order of F-100 Super Saber fighter aircraft and were the first combat operational aircraft since the end of the BLEU-NADC War. On June 1, 2008 the USNAAF received an order of 10 B-52 Stratofortress Bombers and were attached to the 1st Strategic Bomber Squadron. On June 16, 2008 the USNAAF replaced all F-100 Super Sabres with F-15 Eagle Fighters and put the F-100s into the air national guard. On August 23, 2008 the USNAAF acquired F-22 Raptors and began replacement of all F-15 Eagle fighters to the national guard. Category:USNA